MY LOVELY SHIBO ON'NANOKO
by murazaki'aka
Summary: apakah yang terjadi kalau jodohmu tidak seperti yang kamu harapkan di tambah dengan pasangan yang mukanya pas-pasan dan badan yang gak bisa di pas-pasin itulah yang di alami Sasuke sekarang mempunyai jodoh seperti itu membuatnya frustasi tapi akankah ia menerima dengan iklas atau menolaknya mentah mentah ? soo you can know the answare by reading this story soo enjoy it guys


_**MURAZAKI'AKA**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _ **NARUTO PUNYA MASSASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **BUT**_

 _ **MY LOVELY SHIBO ON'NANOKO IT'S MINE MURAZAKI'AKA MINE**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **ALUR BERANTAKAN,GEJE,OOC,AU,EYD GAK JELAS,BANYAK TYPO BERSEBARAN (UDAH AKACHAN USAHAIN BIAR GAK ADA TAPI MUNGKIN MALAH TAMBAH BANYAK TOLONG MAKLUMIN YA**_ _ **)**_

 _ **SUMMARY :**_

 _ **apakah yang terjadi kalau jodohmu tidak seperti yang kamu harapkan? di tambah dengan pasangan yang mukanya pas-pasan dan badan yang gak bisa di pas-pasin? itulah yang di alami Sasuke sekarang, mempunyai jodoh seperti itu membuatnya frustasi tapi akankah ia menerima dengan iklas atau menolaknya mentah mentah ? soo you can know the answare by reading this story soo reading this story guys and enjoy it!**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Tau gak sih rasanya frustasi setengah mati…pasti gak bisa bayangin kan ? tapi yah…mungkin kalian bakalan tau sedikit lah apa itu frustasi setengah mati karena cerita ini di mulai dengan adegan Sasuke yang lagi frustasi setengah mati karena "hal" itu.

"Baka…Baka..Baka kenapa aku tidak menolak perjodohan itu" ujar seseorang beriris kelam yang sekarang tengah memukuli bantal yang berada di hadapannya.

"bagaimana keturunanku selanjutnya…kalau sampai aku menikah dengannya" sasuke lalu membayangkan sebuah keluarga dengan empat orang anggota,satu anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang sewarna dengannya yaitu Dark Blue mata anak perempuannya sama dengannya lalu mata anak laki-lakinya sewarna dengan "dia", tapi semua bayangan itu langsung berubah ketika "dia" mampir di khayalan Sasuke dengan dramatis.

"TI..TI-TIDAKKKKK!" Sasuke berteriak sangat keras menyebabkan anggota keluarga Uchiha mengalami kesialan di pagi hari dengan mami Mikoto yang kaget karena suara Tenor Sasuke yang membahana lalu tanpa sadar membalik telur dengan kekuatan penuh yang menyebabkan telur terbalik di udara dengan adegan slowmontion telur yang jatuh mengenai muka mulus sang penguasa di rumah ini, kita tinggalkan dulu mami Mikoto yang sekarang tengah berwajah menyeramkan sambil membawa sutil di tangannya lalu papa Fugaku yang sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan di pagi hari dengan segelas kopi di tangannya yang siap untuk di minum tapi sayangnya kopi tersebut malah mengenai wajah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha karena alasan yang masih sama dengan mami Mikoto yaitu **KAGET** , kurasa kita harus meninggalkan papa Fugaku yang sedang berusaha mendinginkan wajahnya yang terkena kopi panas dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kolam ikan koi kesayangannya,lanjut… mari kita ke kamar sang pangeran kedua *menurut Sasuke,karena dia yang pertama* mari kita Masu-WAPAHHH! KENAPA MATAMU BISA MERAH SEPERTI ITU ITACHI-KUN?! SAYA TIDAK SEDANG MUMBUAT FFN TENTANG NINJA-NINJAAN JADI KENAPA KAU MENGELUARKAN SHARINGAN SEKARANG! /PLAAAKKK di timpuk Itachi oke…oke *ngelus kepala* Gomen..Gomen Itachi-kun oke mari kita lihat kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi…tau kan kebiasaan Itachi di pagi hari ? yapp benar sekali, mengoleskan krim anti penuaan di keriputnya yang legend itu,jadi dengan alasan yang masih sama yaitu kaget,Itachi yang sedang asik mengoleskan krim ke keriputnya itu tiba-tiba kaget karena suara Sasuke yang membahana lalu tanpa sengaja jari yang masih menyisakan krim tadi salah haluan yang tadinya mengoleskan ke sekitar hidung berubah haluan ke mata Itachi dan kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi tercoloklah mata Itachi, tau sendirikan rasanya bagaimana,di tambah krim yang masih berada di jari Itachi yang malah menambah perih mata sang pangeran kedua itu…hmmm begitulah ceritanya dan sekarang kalian perlu bersimpati kepada Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi kemarahan dari trio Uchiha yang tengah berjalan kearah kamar Sasuke…POOR YOU SASUKE.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat wewejangan dari trio Uchiha tersebut…Sasuke yang tengah frustasi setengah mati malah bertambah frustasi menjadi satu frustasi hah…sial sekali nasibmu Sasuke-kun

"arrrgggggghhhh….sialan kau Shibo on'nanako *arti : gadis gendut* akan ku balas kau!" geram Sasuke marah lalu segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya yang sudah sendari tadi mengeluarkan asap yang mungkin dapat di gunakan sebagai alternative kompor gas alami.

FLASHBACK ON

"Sasukee! Cepat turun…keluarga Hyuuga sudah tiba" teriak sang penguasa di rumah itu siapa lagi kalau bukan mami Mikoto yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun berwarna indigo yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya, di padukan dengan rambut yang biasanya terurai panjang itu yang sekarang tergulung rapih dengan jepit bunga sakura yang menghiasinya ahhh…sungguh indah tapi sekarang wajah mami mikoto sangat tidak biasa karena suasana hatinya sedikit buruk karena tingkah Sasuke yang membuatnya geram.

"SASUKE! APA KAU TULI HAH…CEPAT TURUN ATAU KU BAKAR SEMUA ACTION FIGURMU!" Murka mami Mikoto karena Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya…yah mungkin ancaman membakar semua koleksi action figure kesayangan Sasuke berhasil karena sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah memelasnya yang di pelajari dari sahabat bodohnya ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Okaa-chan jangan ya…masa Okaa-chan tega sih sama anak Okaa-chan yang paling ganteng ini" ujar Sasuke manja oke siapkan kresek untuk membuang makanan yang telah kalian cerna karena keOOCnya Sasuke sudah kelewat batas yang dapat menyebapkan pusing,mual,dan muntah.

"oke Okaa-san akan memikirkannya tapi sekarang kau harus menemui keluarga Hyuuga dan bersikap baik atau-" entah dari mana mendapatkannya…tiba-tiba di tangan mami Mikoto sudah ada action figure gadis dengan rambut hitam berkuncir dua dengan ekspresi wajah malu-malu yang di ketahui adalah anggota dari grup LOVE LIVE anime favorite Sasuke yang bernama Nico.

"Okaa-sann!" Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menambil action figure kesayangannya yang merupakan edisi limited edition yang hanya terdapat 15 buah di seluruh jepang ini.

"ini gak adil,Sasuke masih SMA Okaa-san…masih ingin menikmati masa muda yang indah dan membara" entah darimana asalnya,Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak biasa di ucapkannya…hello pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan sebutan ice prince mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu ? mustahil tapi iniah yang terjadi Sasuke akan berubah sangat OOC jika berurusan dengan sang penguasa rumah apalagi ini menyangkut masa depannya dan action figure kesayangannya.

"tenang saja…Hinata-chan akan membuat masa mudamu membara dengan tubuhnya yang montok itu..hahaha Sasuke kau harusnya bersyukur karena akan mendapatkan "kasur tambahan" yang akan menemani kau tidur selamanya hahahahaha" ujar Itachi yang tengah tertawa sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat para pelayan yang sibuk membawa makanan menatap heran kearah Itachi.

"Itachi jaga ucapanmu!" ujar mami Mikoto naik pitam bisa-bisanya Itachi malah memperburuk keadaan yang sudah buruk ini,hahh…kenapa aku mempunyai anak seperti ini pikir mami mikoto frustasi.

"cepat…kalian bersiap-siap karena keluarga Hyuuga sudah tiba" mami Mikoto akhirnya meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang dari tadi membeku karena emosi mami mikoto yang tengah meninggkat lalu segera bergegas mengikuti mami Mikoto untuk menyambut keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah tiba.

'Kami-sama lindungilah diriku' pinta Sasuke dalam hati karena ia merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

"Hiashi kau sudah datang" ujar Fugaku menyambut kepala keluarga Hyuuga dengan pelukan hangat lalu mempersilahkan Hiashi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah menyusul Mikoto yang sudah meninggalkan mereka bersama Hitomi Hyuuga istri dari sang kepala Hyuuga.

"ohh…iya dimana Hinata-chan ? kenapa hanya Neji seorang ?"ujar mami Mikoto setelah menyadari kalau calon menantunya tidak menampakan diri, yang ada malah Neji sang kakak yang asik beradu Death glare dengan Itachi di depan pintu seolah-olah dari mata mereka keluar aliran listrik yang tak terlihat.

"Hinata dan Hanabi akan sedikit terlambat mereka sedang menanti kue keluaran terbaru dari toko yang sangat mereka gemari"ujar Neji yang sekarang sudah berhenti beradu Death glare dengan Itachi.

"ohhh…begitu hahaha Hinata-chan tak pernah berubah ya,selalu menunggu kue keluaran terbaru dari toko favouritenya" ujar mami mikoto sambil tertawa dengan anggunnya dan mulai mempersilahkan keluarga Hyuuga untuk menyicipi hidangan yang telah tersedia.

"ayoo…di cicipi hidangannya"ujar mami mikoto dengan sopan dan langsung di jawab anggukan dari para anggota klan Hyuuga

"Nii-san memang seperti apa sih Hinata itu ?" ujar Sasuke ingin tau,wajar dong sasuke ingin tau calon istrinya kelak yah…walaupun iya sempat menolak untuk di jodohkan tidak ada salahnya kan kalau ia bisa menjalaninya nanti.

"hahah ppffttt.." bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan sang adik yang sekarang menatapnya geram Itachi malah menahan tawanya yang membuat mukannya memerah karena menahan tawa.

'ada apa ini kenapa Itachi-baka ini tertawa pasti ada yang tidak beres' ujar Sasuke curiga.

"pppfftt… oke oke gomen gomen Sasuke, kau pasti akan terkejut ketika melihat Hinata-chan..Hinata-chan itu putihh,berambut panjang,baik hati,tidak sombong,rajin menabung, penyayang dan pengasih tapi-" ujar Itachi menjelaskan

"tapi apa ?" ujar Sasuke makin penasaran,kalau seperti itu mungkin Sasuke akan menyukai calon istrinya kelak,siapa yang tidak mau mempunyai istri putihh,berambut panjang,baik hati,tidak sombong,rajin menabung, penyayang dan pengasih gak ada yang mau nolak kan,tapi entah mengapa firasat sasuke mengatakan kalau ini adalah hal yang buruk.

"tapi-" belum sempat Itachi berbicara tiba-tiba Itachi merasakan meja makan sedikit bergetar tapi mungkin hanya perasaan Itachi saja,tapi ketika Itachi akan berbicara lagi tiba-tiba getaran itu muncul lagi dan kali ini Itachi merasa kalau dugaannya itu benar karena air yang berada di gelas juga ikut bergetar.

"Sasuke apa kau merasakannya ?" ujar Itachi yang sekarang malah balik bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"iya…ini aneh apa akan terjadi gempa ?"ujar sasuke yang sekarang mempersiapkan kuda-kuda berlarinya jika kalau memang benar akan terjadi gempa.

"TADAIMAAAA" Ujar seseorang yang memasuki rumah keluarga Uchiha tapi tunggu kenapa semakin lama getarannya semakin menguat, apakah benar-benar akan terjadi gempa ? pikir kedua Uchiha di sana.

"Okaa-saan…Outou-san ayooo cepat kita tinggalkan rumah ini gempa…akan terjadi gempa" ujar Sasuke yang sudah panik dan berlari kearah pintu depan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Sasuke tunggu dulu" ujar mami Mikoto yang coba memperingati Sasuke tapi apa daya Sasuke yang sudah panik tidak berfikir apa-apa lagi kecuali menyelamatkan diri

"Tidak ada waktu lagi,ayo kaa-san ada Gempa..terjadi Gem-"

BRUUKKKKK

Belum sempat sasuke meneriaki gempa tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk dan terpelanting ke belakang karena menabrak sesuatu saat berlari tadi,tapi apa ? sasuke berfikir apa yang mungkin iya tabrak meja? Kursi? Atau lemari? tidak mungkin itu semua yang di tabrak sasuke, karena ini adalah jalan keluar menuju pintu depan mana mungkin meja,kursi apalagi lemari di taruh di sini jadi apa yang mungkin sasuke tabrak.

" pfffttt…Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa ?" ujar Itachi yang melihat sasuke dengan muka memerah, menahan tawa karena melihat posisi Sasuke yang tidak elit dengan pantat yang menungging ke belakang menghadap sesuatu yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Hinata-chan daijobu desuka ?ucap mami Mikoto khawatir.

'emang anaknya yang mana sih ? bukannya anaknya yang di tolongin malah Hinata…ehh Hinata ?' ujar sasuke dalam hati OOC tapi setelah mendengar nama Hinata,Sasuke jadi penasaran karena itu adalah nama dari calon istrinya kelak,jadi dengan gerakan slow montion sasuke menghadap ke tanah lalu melihat kue ? kenapa banyak kue berserakan di lantai lalu Sasuke menggeser sedikit pandangannya ke atas mendapati seorang gadis munyil yang sedang terbengong menatap kue-kue yang berceceran di lantai dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti,lalu Sasuke kemabali menatap kue-kue yang berserakan di lantai dan berfikir 'tidak mungkin saya akan di jodohkan dengan anak usia sekitar lima tahun,saya bukan penggemar moe dan lagi demi apapun itu akan melanggar aturan negara 'pikir sasuke lebay siapa juga yang mau jodohin kamu sama anak kecil yang gak bersalah Sasuke,dan dengan tatapan bingung Sasuke memperhatikan Okaa-san, Outou-san dan juga Baka Itachi tapi tunggu dulu kenapa mereka berekspresi seperti itu?, seperti orang yang ketakutan..oh jangan lupakan keluarga Hyuuga yang menatapnya khawatir dan takut bahkan Neji yang dingin pun ikut ketakutan walaupun wajahnya tetap poker face tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong,sebenarnya ada apa ini ? kenapa semuanya menatapnya perihatin ? belum sempat Sasuke bertanya untuk meminta penjelasan seseorang dengan suara menggeram menginstrupsi Sasuke.

"KAU!" ujar seseorang itu marah dan membuat Sasuke refleks berbalik dan menatap jari telunjuk yang sudah mengarah ke wajahnya sehingga membuat mata sasuke menjadi juling sebentar.

"KYAAAAAA…KUE-KUE KUUUU,HUWAAAAAA KAU HARUS MENGGANTINYA HUWAAAAA…KUE-KUEE KUUU" ujar seseorang itu dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan sehingga membuat semua orang yang berada di sana refleks menutup telinga mereka.

"Siapa kamu! Berani-beraninya masuk kerumah kami tanpa permisi dasar gendut"ujar sasuke emosi,bagaimana tidak emosi ternyata yang di tabrak Sasuke adalah orang gendut ini, bukannya minta maaf malah menunjuk orang sembarangan lalu tanpa aba-aba malah berteriak meminta ganti rugi kue-kue yang jatuh berserakan di lantai bagaimana tidak emosi coba.

"Sasuke kau harus meminta maaf pada Hinata-chan sekarang" ujar mami Mikoto memerintah tegas.

"Apa..!? kenapa harus meminta maaf dia yang bersala- tunggu dulu Hinata ? Hinata ? jadi ini Hinata ? yang akan di jodohkan denganku ?" ujar Sasuke kaget lalu menatap orang di depannya…orang dengan tubuh yang besar dan jelek ini akan menjadi istrinya kelak ? gak mungkin,dunia sudah mau kiamat pikir Sasuke lebay.

"apa kau bilang ? gendut ? dasar pantat ayam ngaca dulu sana…rambut pantat ayam berani-beraninya berkata kalau aku itu jelek…kau tau aku lebih imut di bandingkan ariana grande tau!" ujar Hinata membela diri dengan percaya diri yang kelewatan.

WHATSSSSSSSS ?

Ariana Grande ? Ariana Grande yang imut,langsing,cantik dan bersuara merdu itu ? ahhh…ya tuhan emaang dunia sudah mau kiamat, bagaimana bisa orang ini menyamakan dirinya dengan Ariana Grande yang perfect itu apa dia tidak punya kaca di rumah ? pikir sasuke sarkastik.

"APA ? ARIANA GRANDE ? APA LO NGAK PERNAH NGACA DI RUMAH HAH! SEHARUSNYA GUE YANG NGOMONG BEGITU!" ujar Sasuke emosi masa tatanan rambut keren sasuke di bilang pantat ayam,tatanan rambut limited edition ini yang di puja-puja para gadis dan kalau terkena keringat menambah kesan seksi ini di bilang pantat ayam? Hahhhh..benar-benar ini orang matanya katarak atau apa sih orang setampan dan sekeren sasuke di bilang pantat ayam kalo kata bang roma sih TERLALU..

"AP..APA KA..KAU- AHHHH…AYO SEGERA PULANG OKAA-SAN,OUTOU-SAN,NEJI-NII,HANABI-CHAN HUWEEEEEEE" ujar Hinata yang sekarang tengah berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Okaa-san,Otau-san dan Neji yang tengah berlari mengejar Hinata tapi tunggu di mana Hanabi ? ya tuhann sendari tadi dia memunguti kue-kue yang berceceran di lantai dan memakannya benar-benar kau Hanabi 'belum lima menit' pikirnya. Lalu dengan kue-kue yang berada di tangannya ia berbalik ingin pergi tapi sebelum itu dia mengatakan dengan bahasa cedalnya "Mikotou obaa-cwann,Fugaku jii-cwan,I..tai..chi-Nii caya pamit ulu ya oh iyaa, sas..uke..Nii cudah bikin cinga ngamuk lohhh ati-ati ya" dan dengan itu Hanabi meninggalka keluarga Uchiha yang sedang terbengong-bengong apa lagi Itachi dan Sasuke,mereka syokk karna di panggil TAI dan UKE huwahhhh anak kecil kan gak pernah bohong.

"Sasuke kau harus meminta maaf kepada Hinata-chan" ujar Fugaku tegas dan dingin lau pergi ke dalam rumah untuk segera menelpon Hiashi dan meminta maaf, sama seperti Fugaku.. Mikoto juga bergegas mengambil Handphone dan menghubungi Hitomi meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke yang menatapi nasib mereka, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang meratapin nasip masa mudanya Itachi malah meratapi panggilan 'khusus' dari kuso gaki itu.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan" ujar Sasuke lemah, terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kehidupan masa mudanya.

"minta maaflah Sasuke" ujar Itachi masih dengan ratapan menyedihkannya karena perkataan anak kecil tadi,lalu meninggalkan sasuke yang sekarang menggeram frustasi.

'awass kau akan ku balas lihat saja nanti' tekat Sasuke yang masih terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya yang megah.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

"arrrghhhhhh…akan ku balas kau shibo on'nanoko!" geram Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda karena ceramahan dari Trio Uchiha karena berteriak di pagi hari di tambah perintah untuk segera meminta maaf kepada Hinata-chan memikirkan hal itu Sasuke kembali ke kegiatanya yaitu memukuli bantal…apakah benar Sasuke akan meminta maaf kepada Hinata atau sebaliknya,akan kah mereka bisa menerima perjodohan itu hahhh… hanya author dan kamisama yang tau hahahahah *clingggg*/ menghilang

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halohaaaa….. aka-chan kembali lagi bawa cerita yang baruuu/plaaaaakkkk bukannya nerusin cerita yang lama malah bikin yang baru dasar labil ... tapi inikan sebagai thr untuk lebaran ini oh iya selamat hari lebaran ya minal aizi walfaizin ya maafin ak-chan yang gak update-update cerita hehehe Gomen nasai aka-chan janji bakalan nerusin ceritannya kok tapi berhubung rivewnya terlalu dikit/plakkkkk jadi gak ada semangat buat ngelanjutin jadi banyak-banyak rivew ya..semakin banyak semakin cepat update cerita soo minna keep reading and rivew ya jaa nee ;D


End file.
